


Orchestrated - Courtier Yoon

by faustianpixie



Series: Daily Lives of Regular Palace Residents 1- Soonhoon [35]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Courtier Jeonghan, Established Relationship, Good Friends, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nostalgia, Prime Minster Seungcheol, Reconciliation, Romance, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:46:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25916071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faustianpixie/pseuds/faustianpixie
Summary: “Dokyeom-ah~”Seungcheol froze. No one else was here. And Jeonghan was just entering.Oh God.~~~~~~~~~~~~~Seungcheol and his husband make up after Jeonghan finds out Seungcheol hurt his friend Hoshi :(((((self indulgent. So join me Please.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups & Hong Jisoo | Joshua & Yoon Jeonghan, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi & Yoon Jeonghan, Lee Seokmin | DK & Yoon Jeonghan
Series: Daily Lives of Regular Palace Residents 1- Soonhoon [35]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1828549
Comments: 8
Kudos: 43





	Orchestrated - Courtier Yoon

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU FOR TUNING IN~~  
> Today was a fun day and thank you for your comments, kudos and bookmarks once again. It is pretty awesome to wake up to them I must say :)  
> I am writing an important scene but it's exceeding my general quota...so lets see if I post them together or as two chapters of one fic. Lets see.  
> FAUSTIAN PIXIE

“Dokyeom-ah~” 

Seungcheol froze. No one else was here. And Jeonghan was just entering. 

_ Oh God. _

It had been a month since their fight and they had been walking gingerly around each other. For the first time since he had met Jeonghan, Seungcheol was happy to be late when he came back home. They had been having safe conversations and formal ones, but the familiarity that was there before all this happened seemed an impossible ideal.

He turned quickly to the entrance.

Jeonghan had just walked in with a smile and a skip that had turned from familiar to foreign. It ached Seungcheol’s heart to see it. But it wouldn’t begin to compare to the wound opened when Jeonghan stopped that to stare at him

_ Continue. I just want to see that again _

“D-Dokyeom?” He asked.

Seungcheol shook his head.

“O-Oh. Then I’ll just-”

“Don’t. Please?” Seungcheol pleaded.

He couldn’t help but plead. The proud Prime Minister reduced to a person begging for their love to reply. People would laugh, but he wouldn’t care. The only thing he wanted was for Jeonghan to be that warm sunshine in his life again. Smile with him, spend time with him.

But the words just wouldn’t leave his mouth.

He dashed and hugged Jeonghan from the back. He tugged him in closer and hooked his chin on the bony shoulders of his husband. Anything to make the man stop squirming.

“S-Seungcheol-ah! Wha-? We-” Jeonghan tried and struggled against his grip.

“I know you have a thousand concerns when we are at work and you always like being professional. But just...” Seungcheol’s voice was losing a battle against his tears. “Stay? Like this?”

Afraid to hear what Jeonghan would say Seungcheol burrowed his head in said man’s neck and breathed a scent of mild chrysanthemums. It was a scent that calmed him down profoundly. Grounded him. He would have withdrawal symptoms with 

“I’ve got a high maintenance husband.” Jeonghan teased in a weak voice as he relaxed in Seungcheol’s grip.

The relief at that moment Seungcheol felt was almost dizzying. He clutched Jeonghan’s waist tighter.

“I am fine by being anything as long as it's yours.” He mumbled.

Jeonghan’s stomach shook a little with laughter

“You get very romantic sometimes, it is honestly very amusing.”

Seungcheol’ ears pinked. “So? Doesn’t mean it isn’t true.”

Jeonghan sighed.

“Can we not fight?” Seungcheol asked finally after silence passed between them.

Jeonghan’s frame stiffened. “I-I don’t know how-”

“I don’t know either Han. But I’m tired of it.” Seungcheol said firmly, using the opportunity to twist his husband to look at his face.

There were dark circles around his eyes he had tried to cover with kohl. And his cheeks were swelling with the bad timings of eating and sleeping. Seungcheol traced the frow of Jeonghan’s brow trying to soothe it. 

“I’m so so sorry...” He whispered to the neck that had lost weight. And the arms that had somehow turned leaner. And the waist that had been easier to wrap around than he remembered.

“Don’t be.” Warm hands cupped his face. It was lifted to look at Jeonghan’s face with a faint smile.

“I love you Seungcheol.”

Seungcheol trembled. In relief and joy. He had wanted to hear that for so long. He was-

“Shhhh. Come on. Don’t become a blubbering idiot all of a sudden.”

The familiar beratement didn’t help him stop.

“Yah! Cheol-ah!”

Slender finger wiped cheeks he had just realised was wet.

The readers must know it was because Seungcheol had never stopped looking at his husband’s doting face. The amusement on it was what he had craved so badly for so long. Like a man in a desert seeing water.

“Don’t act like an idiot next time okay?” Jeonghan said, finally giving a wry smile.

Seungcheol nodded vigorously. He knew neither of them wanted a repeat of this.

“I won’t.” Seungcheol vowed. “And I will make things right this time I swear.”

Jeonghan eyed him with suspicion. 

“I will speak to Hoshi-ssi and ask for forgiveness.”

Jeonghan’s eyes widened in disbelief.

“If it will bring my husband happiness I would do it.”

Jeonghan smirked. “I’m supposed to swoon at that aren’t I?”

“Are you?”

“In hell.” Jeonghan snorted. He hugged Seungcheol closer. “If you wanted someone who would swoon you would have chosen a wimp. Not someone who can beat you every time in sheer stamina.”

It was impossible to get angry for that. That tenacity and tongue was why he had been so attracted to this man in the first place. It was what defined him. Well, that and objective beauty.

“I want a rematch.” Seungcheol demanded.

Jeonghan laughed at his face.

“I want one every day.”

“Even if you win?”

“Even if I win. Because then I’d know for sure you were going easy on me.”

Jeonghan’s smile....well he had fallen hard for the man. Hard enough to lose all thoughts at the sight of that curve of his lips. Up or down. And if it was up. And if that was because of him, he was never better.

“You know, Joshua, Mingyu and Wonwoo told me Dokyeom was definitely here.” Jeonghan said hugging Seungcheol and murmuring into Seungcheol’s chest. 

Seungcheol giggled in response.

“Did you just giggle?” Jeonghan teased.

“I would not. Also I don’t know why they would think Dokyeom was here. He should be in Hoshi’s quarters.”

“Oh? You wouldn’t have anything to do with this misdirection would you?”

Seungcheol shook his head. “It could be our imp of a friend though.”

Jeonghan and Seungcheol shared a smile thinking of Joshua and the number of times he had been there for the problematic and frankly tiring couple. But they were blessed to have such support and could not picture the past, present or future without that man.

“Definitely not you?”

Seungcheol grinned and crushed Jeonghan into his chest further.

“Good boy. You know this reminded me of that night we decided to run away.” Jeonghan commented. Although Seungcheol had to hear it through cloth..

Seungcheol smirked. It had been an unforgettable day for both of them. The same day Jeonghan was moved out of the palace. 

“I remember.”

“You hugged me from the back and told me you couldn’t join me.”

Seungcheol should have felt guilty for that. But it only bought a sense of pride in his husband. And that was a feeling he wouldn’t mind being orchestrated once in a while.

_ Note to self, Remember to send the High Warden a got weapon and some good food. He has done a great service to the Prime Minister’s health _

~~~~~From the Private Account of the Prime Minister Choi Seungcheol, S.Coups~~~~~

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU FOR MAKING IT SO FAR!!!!!  
> They hug and my universe is complete T_T honestly it was hard writing angst. Have you seen these baibies? They deserve to be happy with each other!!!!  
> It was cruel to my heart itself to see that happen.  
>  **QUESTION FOR COMMENTS: How will SEUNGCHEOL APOLOGISE?**  
>   
>   
>  PLEASE COMMENT YOUR ANSWER BELOW  
>   
> PLEASE COMMENT IN GENERAL T_T  
> THANK YOUUUU  
> FAUSTIAN PIXIE  
> @Myalurks This is my public twitter ID! Do interact uwu


End file.
